A New Threat
by Hostiledude
Summary: Hey, Hostiledude here. This fic is about Goku and Krillin questing to find the last dragonball, which has fallen into the hands of an evil Demon! Please read and review!


DISCLAIMER: Not many of the characters in the following fic belong to me. However, I can assure you that I am not making any money off it. So you can't sue me. Ha! Also, I would appreciate you not stealing any of the characters that do belong to me…  
WARNING: This fic could contain some things such as violence, adult language and some other stuff. If you are not mature enough to handle this, you should leave now.  
NOTE: If you wish to contact me, I would appreciate any e-mail at hostiledude666@neovampire.com  
  
Chapter 1- The Wind Demon Arises  
  
Son Goku pressed the button on the side of the dragon radar gently, and the device blipped to life. The young Saiyajin was flying through the sky on his Kinto'un, with Krillin hanging onto his back. He had already collected six dragonballs, and now he had to find the seventh.  
  
Krillin scratched the side of his head as he looked over Goku's shoulder. "It's not on the radar, huh?" the young martial artist asked, "Doesn't that mean it's far away?"  
  
Goku nodded. Then he pressed the button again to make the machine zoom out. "I've never been to that place before. Maybe we should go back and ask the old man about it."  
  
"No way. We're too powerful to be beaten by anyone, anyway!" Krillin responded. At this, Goku shrugged and willed the Kinto'un to go faster in the direction of the magic orb. The wind whipped at their faces as the nimbus neared its top speed.  
  
The boys were currently on a quest for Kame Sen'nin, who wanted to obtain all the dragonballs, for who knows what. Goku definitely didn't want to give up his four-star ball to the hermit, but he would complete the mission first, and then he would have time to worry about things like that. When he sent the boys on the mission, he had warned them of a strange premonition he had had. A feeling that a dark force might also be collecting dragonballs. And if that was the case, then Goku and Krillin would have to stop it as part of their training.  
  
Goku took that message as a challenge, but Krillin was much more unnerved by it. The bald kid had always been a bit more scared of getting hurt than Goku. Perhaps this was because of his original rivals that had tormented him while he was undertaking the training of his original master. But no matter the reason, he was creeped out, and that resulted in his attempts to get the mission done as quickly as possible.  
  
Goku's serious face lightened up as he saw the land mass that they were heading toward. It wasn't mysterious at all. It more looked like a bright and happy village.  
  
"Hm, that ain't too bad," Krillin decided.  
  
"Yeah," Goku happily agreed, "Maybe I can even meet some more friends in this place."  
  
As they flew directly over the village, Goku and Krillin jumped off Kinto'un and landed in what seemed to be the town square. The two fighters looked around, searching for any signs of life.  
  
Goku was able to sense the energy of the townspeople, and for a second he was reminded of the first time he met Oolong. "There are people here," the spiky-haired boy stated, "I can sense their ki."  
  
Krillin gave him a confused look. "But why are they all inside their houses?" he asked.  
  
But they soon tired of waiting, and decided that there was only one way to find out the answer for sure. As Goku knocked on the door of one house, it was shakily opened by a middle-aged man.  
  
"Ahh! Please don't hurt me!" the man nearly shouted as Goku just looked at him in curiosity.  
  
"I won't hurt you," the Saiyajin said, "I just want to find out what's going on in this village."  
  
The man bowed to the martial artists and led them into his residence, quickly closing the door after them. He led them to a table around which the man's family was seated. There were only two children and an old man seated there.  
  
"Okay, I feel that I can trust you for some reason, boy. So I will tell you the story of why we all hide inside our houses. You see, once this was a very nice and prosperous town. But that was before He came..."  
  
"H-h-he?" Krillin stuttered in fear.  
  
The man nodded. Then he continued, "An evil Demon entered the town one day and just started killing off random people. We sent our strongest warriors out to try and stop him, but he just possessed them with some strange form of witchcraft and turned them into his slaves. With this dark army, he continued to kill. Now we can only cower in fear, as we run out of food."  
  
"Are you alright?" Goku asked softly, seeing a tear run down the man's eye.  
  
Their host bowed his apology and then offered an explanation, "This is not my real family; I'm just helping these poor people out. My real family were all killed in the original slaughter..."  
  
***  
  
Now outside, Goku turned to Krillin. "You know, I've been thinking. I think that whatever the old man is going to use the dragonballs for cannot possibly be as good of a wish as if we brought back the inhabitants of this village that have been killed."  
  
Krillin barely had a chance to nod his agreement before they suddenly heard the sound of someone running toward them... No, a great many people running toward them. Goku and Krillin jumped to opposite sides to just barely avoid a large, sweeping blow from a giant sword. Behind the sword was a large warrior with glowing, red eyes. And behind him were at least ten others just like him.  
  
Goku kicked the man in the stomach very hard, sending him crashing into the wall of a nearby building. Then he disarmed another man by punching him in the wrist. Krillin leaped forward and headbutted the warrior nearest to him, knocking the possessed fighter out easily.  
  
Obviously, the warriors were no match for the combined strength of Goku and Krillin, and after a few seconds the streets were all cluttered up with unconscious fighters. Goku pulled out the dragon radar and confirmed that none of the warriors they defeated had the dragonball.  
  
"Then it's just as I had feared; the Demon must be in possession of the dragonball." Krillin speculated.  
  
"Well, the radar says that the ball's up north from here. We'll just travel that way on foot, okay?" the monkey-tailed fighter asked.  
  
"Sure," answered Krillin, "I don't trust that cloud much, anyway..."  
  
End of chapter 1!!!  
  
A/N: And so, our heroes head north, searching for the dragonball that they believe to be held by an evil Demon. But could this Demon really be as powerful as the rumors say? If he is, Goku and Krillin are going to have a hard time getting that ball from him! 


End file.
